


Hide and Seek

by Illuminationnn



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Dry Humping, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminationnn/pseuds/Illuminationnn
Summary: The Elders Play hide and seek. Connor gets trapped in an unfortunate situation.





	Hide and Seek

"Forty-two, Forty-three..." 

The Elders could hear Poptarts counting and waiting for them to hide. Everyone was was having a great time, everyone but Elder Price. 

The flustered elder pranced around looking for a place to hide but found that all the good spots were already taken.

"Can I hide with you, Arnold?" Price practically begged his mission compaion but to no avail.

"No can do ,buddy. Not enough space. Try asking McKinley, he never gets found.

McKinley was already making his way around the mission hut when Kevin ran after and into him, unfortunately. Picking himself up the taller elder held out his hand waiting for the redhead to take it.

"Thanks. Was there a reason you found the need to run me over" his voice was laced with amusement and Kevin was just glad he wasn't mad.

"Can I hide with you. Please. I promise I won't make a sound" Kevin begged.

"Well...Okay, but it's gonna be cramped" 

They made their way to an abandoned shed that Kevin didn't even know existed. He supposed since McKinley was in charge he probably knew everything that was to know about the mission hut.

"How are are you going to fit" McKinley said to himself, staring at the shed that was only as wide as the door frame.

"Oh, I've got it!" exclaimed Kevin. "I'll go in and sit with my legs parted and you can sit between them" he finishe looking quite proud of his idea.

A blush dusted across the red-head's face. Avoiding eye contact, he spoke meekly "A-are you sure about that?" 

"Yes! Come on it'll be fine"

It took some shuffling but soon enough they were stuffed inside the dark enclosed space with barely any room left.

Despite both their legs being crossed, Connor was essentially sitting on Kevin and the close proximity made the nervous elder squirm.

Kevin was faring no better. He could smell the red-head's shampoo and feel his soft flesh against his own. When McKinley started moving around, Kevin could feel the friction against his crotch. Grunting, he held the other elders hips in place to stop him but Kevin found himself grinding into the other man.

"K-Kevin? What are you doing" The district leader muttered sounding confused and scared which did nothing but make Kevin even hornier. 

"Fuck" Kevin murmured, grinding even harder against the man who was now trying and failing to get out of his grasp.

His mouth found the panicked elders neck and began biting and sucking it which elicited involuntary moans from the red-head.

"Shit, Connor" The taller Elder groaned as he held onto the redhead with a grip so tight it would certainty leave bruises. 

Thrusting and moaning uncontrollably, Kevin was unaware of the state of utter distress his District Leader was in.   
Connor was hyperventilating. He long gave up on trying to escape and was now panicking. With every thrust Kevin made he could feel himself getting hard as well, cursing himself, he willed this all to end or just turn out to be some erotic nightmare but alas it wasn't.

"K-Kevin" Connor moaned out in ragged breaths that were caught in Kevin neck as he rested his head into the taller Mormons shoulder.

Kevin meanwhile was high on lust. He let go of one of Connors hips and started cupping the mans bulge. This however elicited a scream from the redhead which Kevin silences with a deep forceful kiss.

With his hips and hand in sync, Kevin ground even faster against the redhead who had no choice but to enjoy the delicious friction he was offered. With a final thrust Kevin came against the smaller man who followed shortly after.

Out of breath Connor could only watch as Kevin got up and left the shed with a smirk thrown his way before the door was shut.


End file.
